White Message
by scripud
Summary: As Seto and Mary's relationship moves forward, Kido starting to contemplate about hers with Kano. It seems that there is no reason to complain, yet she still wish for her and her boyfriend to advance and for him to realize it. In which Seto and Mary are engaged
"So how are you feeling before the big day?" Kido asked her childhood friend who throughout the whole walk the two had taken together, wore visible, goofy, absentminded grin.

"Heh?" the moment he realized his companion was talking to him, the boy looked into her direction with for a second confused look. Seeing her close friend so absentminded amused her and without noticing a light, warm smile crept onto her lips. Still, shortly after he processed Kido's words, which made him go back to his previous expression. With more focused gaze being the only difference.

"Ah, the big day, right." he let out a small laugh and placed a hand on the back of his neck, "I'm _so_ excited, but… aahh, also a bit nervous at the same time."

"There's no need to. Everything will be perfect, you'll see. Mary's been planning everything for so long, well, along with every girl in the gang, so it can't be any other way." Kido reassured Seto matter-of-factly and really, she meant it. There's no way she would disclose to him any details, but she's been present through all the planning, therefore she was more than sure both he and Mary would enjoy a wedding. Though on a second thought it's not exactly true- they would _love_ it.

"Ahh, I just don't like formal events, ya know? I'm glad that we're making it so cameral, with you guys only… But I still don't feel comfortable in a suit. Ugh, if only there was a way to marry woman of my life without all of this!" Seto sighed deeply. He seemed to be slightly frustrated, but apparently a mere his own mention of the 'woman of his life' made him lighten up.

"Haha, at least you look good in this, huh? Mary will like it. Besides, didn't you and Shuuya spend quite a lot of time searching for the most comfortable one? It must be good."

"Oh, yeah and quite expensive." He visibly grimaced at the memory. "By the way how you and Shuuya are doing? Any changes?"

Kido looked at Seto indifferently, but with much less enthusiasm than previously. Mostly because she knew what her friend meant. Yet she still didn't show any sign of it.

"No, we're good. I guess you can say we're in a stable relationship." This kind of situation wouldn't be anything bad and additionally she was completely honest. But that's probably why both of them weren't satisfied with the answer.

"That's good, but what I meant was… aren't maybe… _you_ two planning… to get married as well?"

"He hasn't proposed to me yet if that's what you mean. And we haven't talked about it." She hoped that this response would cut off the conversation, but she knew Seto too well and too long to not know otherwise. He never forced anyone to talk, but was too good at encouraging.

"Oh, really?" he was visibly surprised and even more visibly disappointed by that. "But you… _do_ want to right? I mean, for several years you've been already like a married couple!" He giggled slightly either at his own little joke or memory of their younger selves and the way she and Kano had used to bicker all the time. Well, they still did this though. "I thought that at least our engagement would make you think."

"Don't tell me you proposed to Mary just for our sake." She mockingly raised a brow at him.

"Haha! No, when I was proposing I was thinking only about her. But it was after that when I thought that you should take a use from that. Didn't any thought crossed your mind since then?"

"Well, I can't speak for Shuuya. I can't read minds, you know." She nudged his side lightly, as if it wasn't clear that her choose of words wasn't random.

"Hahaha! Well, I can't as well anymore. Though I admit that would be convenient." She's glad that she could laugh with him at little jokes like that. By contrast, it doesn't work well with Kano since he's (even if he tries to not show it) pretty sensitive to this subject, which is their past. Besides, it seemed that Seto was in a good mood today. He had been in a good mood for a month actually. "But you can speak for yourself, right? Come on!" At this point it was hard to prolong this conversation any longer.

"Well, I… did think about that." Her eyes shifted to Seto to find out that he was grinning triumphantly. At this point she could feel her cheeks getting hot. "H-hey, it's normal that a girl want to marry her boyfriend."

"Ah, of course it is. I'm just happy you admitted it!" The smile he gave her might had been warm, but not even close to her burning cheeks at the moment. "Besides, don't you worry. I'm more than sure that he want to marry you too."

"But he isn't showing any signs of it, you know? A-as you said, I thought that maybe your marriage would make him think a bit as well, but it seems that he's so excited about you two getting married that doesn't even think about our own future."

"Well, maybe he needs a different… impulse?"

"Maybe…" she sighed deeply. It was good to pour out some of the feelings that were bothering her for some time after all (even if she didn't want to talk at first) and Seto's reassurances put her at ease a bit, but now she needed some distraction. She looked around the street they were currently walking through at the moment. Her gaze landed on an exhibition of small shop with wedding dresses that was ahead of them. Not as good distraction as she could wish for.

She didn't know why, but she just couldn't look away from them. Maybe it was because they were literally shining? She may be exaggerating at this point, but wasn't white color reflecting light? It is a thing and it was awfully bright today, so it's not surprise that these all-over white things were abnormally noticeable today. And she already had occasion to look at such dresses, though she was more focused on Mary and how she looked in them than the objects themselves.

But then, even if she would never call herself a girly type, or at least a person who ever shows her girlish side, she would admit to herself that she had found these dresses… cute. And she could also admit to herself that all the while she'd felt the slightest… jealous. As much as she was happy for her little Medusa friend, she couldn't help but wish she was in the same situation. In the end she admitted to herself that she does have this feminine side that caused the girlish wish to one day wear a beautiful wedding gown and get married to man she loves.

It was when they were already at the level of the shop that she noticed that Seto was following her gaze and glancing back at her alternately. Not thinking too much, she quickly came up with some sort of an excuse.

"You know, Mary looks in her dress much better than these mannequins. You're lucky."

He looked at her surprised, before a warm smile formed on his lips and he stopped to take a better look at the exhibition along with Kido. After a short, silence while he spoke to her.

"Wouldn't you like to try on one of these?"

She's glad that she wasn't eating nor drinking anything, because otherwise she was bound to choke from the shock. Though at this point she almost choked on her own saliva.

"W-what?!" she managed to let out after overcoming an utter shock. At that he only looked at her so innocently surprised that it pained her and strangely made even more embarrassed.

"You can more than one if you want." She _wished_ he was just teasing her because then she could without guilt smack him hard, even if she hadn't done any kind of these things for a long time. But no, she knew Seto well enough to be painfully aware that he was not, in fact, joking. Even the opposite. He was deadly serious.

"What're you talking about?! Why would I want to?!" she exclaimed.

"You were staring at them with these sort of gaze and just… if you think that you won't wear wedding dress anytime soon (in which I don't believe, anyway), then that would be a good opportunity to, don't you think? And when will come time for your wedding, you'd already know in what type of dress you look the best. So you can think of it as a pre-preparation. " he giggled. "So what do you think? To appease curiosity. Besides, you like this kind of stuff, don't you?" One of the disadvantages of knowing someone almost your entire life is that they know every the most _embarrassing_ detail about you. She wished she could hope Kano didn't know as much, but she knew better than that.

"D-don't be ridiculous! We can't just walk in and start trying on dresses…"

"Yes, we can. Come on, just for fun! You'd just try on two or three and then we'll quit. No one will even see you. Except for me of course." The problem with Seto was that he always made everything so simple. He was very convincing because of that. She sighed deeply, defeated.

"Okay, just two." The moment she laid her hand on a doorknob she knew there was no turning back.

Conflicted feelings washed over her, excitement mixed with reluctance. And all the while embarrassment was accompanying her. At this point she knew she was bound to look like a Indonesia's flag, with so red face.

Meanwhile Kano decided to take a small walk. He had to say that city at a day was completely different than while night walks he used to take, nevertheless outside air still was pretty good in refreshing. Besides, he didn't need much this time. Just a bit of space and peace. In the hideout at the moment was a huge ruckus, which continue to be there for a month actually. At first he found it entertaining and funny, but soon when Mary stopped caring about his jokes and when he couldn't think of anything new to be honest, he began to get bored. Not to mention girls' constant excitement and squeaks which started to be really annoying and tiring. So that's how he ended up taking a walk alone, despite having gotten rid of his old habit.

However, he would probably get bored by it soon, if he hadn't notice the _very_ familiar male behind the window of the _very_ particular shop. Happy that he found something interesting, he smirked and walked towards his new destination.

He entered the shop, causing a small bell hanging above the door to ring and quickly walked up to the oblivious brunet who, Kano was now sure, was his childhood friend.

"Kousuke, if you're planning on peeping at Mary then I have to disappoint you, you won't find her here. Besides, did you forget that groom isn't supposed to see his bride in a wedding dress before the wedding? You surprised me." He wasn't sure why exactly Seto was here, but he was surprised as well when he saw Kano and he visibly wasn't happy by that, as he looked like a child caught on doing something bad. He just stared back at him speechless with wide eyes and agape mouth.

"Kousuke? What do you think about that…" Kano heard a familiar voice and before he processed to whom this voice belong, from a changing room walked out Kido wearing a _wedding gown_.

When they saw each other they both froze in the place and couldn't possibly get any sound out of their throats. After an awkward, silence while Seto clapped Kano on the back and guilty amused said, "Well, I guess you got the message, Shuuya?" making two of his childhood friends turn completely crimson.

* * *

A/N: Happy KanoKido Day! Truth to be told, I haven't written it purposely on this day, but why not use an occasion and convenient coincidence?  
Anyway, I hope you enjoyed that. I'd love to see your opinion and if you noticed any errors- let me know!

Okay, that's all. See ya!~


End file.
